Lost Souls
by Ravus
Summary: SecondYear:CharacterDeath. What if Luck wasn't on your side? Basilisks kill EASILY with a look. Friendships can wither, mistakes can happen, Dark Lords turn out to be real people and ANYONE can be corrupted by the Dark Side. Good guys don't always win.
1. The Board is Set

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter Books and others belong to J.K.Rowling

**

* * *

**

**_A/N:_ **This is an old story idea, re-written to take into account the changes made in the Half-Blood Prince. It is basically Harry's life if Lady luck had abandoned Harry and his friends.He thushas to deal with misfortune. Add **_That _**to the second year story and suddenly everything becomes a lot different.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : _The Board is Set_ **

_**

* * *

PAIN!  
**_

**C**urled within the wild torrent of pain he could only tell the passage of time from each renewed act of torture. The flames around him flickered and licked at his wounds tearing them open further; with growing horror and despair he felt the flames loom over him, morphing into black shadows. With no real flesh to safeguard against the growing darkness these new magical flames ripped into his soul as he paid the price for his impertinence, within this immortal form he was safe only from death, and death would be a blessing at this point.

**

* * *

**

**L**ucius watched the fire unemotionally as it crackled sadistically on this pale Monday night, the seat beneath him had moulded to his shape from the long hours spent studying his latest acquisition. He had come across it last December while attempting to sort through the growing amount of Dark artefacts within the mansion. It had lain forgotten and upon first glance appeared by all appearances to be decisively unremarkable.Only a handful knew of it, even less of it's true potential, it's true _power._

He still could not understand why the Dark Lord had placed a part of himself, a part of his very soul indeed, inside a book! Lucius could think of nearly a hundred different ways that he could wield the book against his Lord, but then again all of them relied on the use of Dark magic, he seriously doubted that those oh-so-holey light worshippers would willingly cast any Dark spell, even the _Morsano _spell.

With a graceful _flick_ of his wand, Lucius further increased the fires ferocity.

He had to admit, it was much harder then he would have ever imagined negotiating with this spell bound version of Voldemort. Lucius had spent many long days, nay months even, planning on how he could best use the diary to restore his Lord to power. First contact with the diary had gone well, he had been worried at first that this younger version of the Dark Lord, better known then as Tom Marvolo Riddle, would have resulted badly. After all it was not just memories that were bound to _this_ particular book, he closed his eyes, a small action from an otherwise perfect statue.

_But why had he…? To place a part of your…  
_

Memory books were common in pureblood families; they acted as a catalogue of the writer's life, a book of collected human knowledge as it were. But this was a Horucrux! A part of his Lord's soul! Bound into a diary for 50 **years**. It was a testament to his Slytherin spirit that 'Tom' was still sane.

Lucius sighed and shifted in an attempt to abate the tiredness he felt. He should have guessed really; this was Slytherin's heir after all, whether it was a portion of his soul or not. Lucius understood now that Tom wished for the exact same thing as his other, to become the most powerful wizard possible. None of Slytherin blood would be ruled and if Tom did perform a re-binding with his other then it would be **him** that would be forced down and the 'real' Lord Voldemort would dominate.

Grudgingly he rose and made his way toward the fireplace.

_He would not be denied this! Not when it was so perfect._ He would sully the reputations of his enemies, force the old coot from his sanctuary and both restore his Lord and his position beside him. Tom here would use someone's body to establish where his other half was, and who better to be a host then a devoted light followers child?

Muttering a few quick charms he then reached down into the now swirling fire, the shadows moved submissively around him as he gripped an open page and roughly ripped it from the diary.

He hadn't thought at first, hadn't even believed that the younger Lord Voldemort could not be convinced to join with it's older self, that it believed it could have it's own individual existence.

Lucius' smile held no humour as he sat down retrieving a quill from the expensive looking desk. He took no pleasure from the torture still raging behind him, it was simply necessary that Tom understood exactly how weak he was in this form, even if he was replaced in another body he would still be weak.

With a flourish of the quill and a last glance at the still burning fireplace Lucius bent over the desk and wrote in precise small script.

**Your power is small. Your soul is only a fraction of what it once was.**

**Without re-joining with the Dark Lord this is how you shall remain, **

**And with every passing day you will become weaker.  
**

Lucius watched as the page drank in the ink, he had been writing the same thing everyday for a month and he had yet to gain a response. When after each day he received no answer he drained a part of Tom's soul from the page that he tore.

Dispelling the shadow flames behind him, Lucius retrieved the Diary from the ashes and placed atop the desk, after all… **Tom** would not be able to reply while under his, _compelling_ influence.

_I would become a slave..._

_Nothing more  
_

Anticipation gleamed in the older Malfoy's eyes as he slid into the waiting chair, Tom would not be talking unless…

**Slavery or eternal pain? They are the only options I give you.  
**

_And if I manage to come back to power before your plan succeeds?  
_

Blinking in puzzlement it took Lucius a few moments to realize what Tom was asking, maybe the young boy wasn't completely sane after all, referring to the Dark Lord as if they were still the same person was not a good sign. The elder Malfoy responded bluntly, there were only a few weeks left of the holidays after all. The plan must move forward.

**Then you would be recruited as one of his elite servants.**

**Do you agree to the plan?  
**

Lucius frowned when no answer was forthcoming, he knew of the possibilities of Voldemort coming back to power without his help, Tom would then be in a position to become one of the Dark Lord's most trusted, maybe even ousting him as the Lord's apprentice. But a Malfoy always covered all eventualities…

_In that predicament I would become your slave, not my own person._

_I receive no hope of freedom from your plan, why should I take it?  
_

Ah... the decisive moment. Lucius allowed himself another cold smile, the only kind to ever grace his winter lips. He leaned over and wrote his response in the diary instead of on the extracted page.

**If you take my offer you live.**

**If you do not you will suffer forever through pain.  
**

He saw Tom faintly sketch something on the torn page as he flung it into the air.

'_Adficio_!'

Crashing into the page, the purple ray was absorbed into the paper like ink, only to bleed back out dribbling onto the floor as the paper hung motionless in the air. Lucius spun and gazed purposefully at the slim blacked book as three words slithered onto the page.

_I will live_

**

* * *

**

**R**onWeasley relaxed peacefully letting the resident ghoul's music wash over him. It was a early Thursday morning and Ron was letting himself enjoy the simple fact that he was at home for the holidays with his best friend: _Harry Potter_.

It wasn't that Ron hated school, (although he would not hesitate to call Professor Snape a few choice words, which if his mother heard would leave him grounded for life). It was the fact that here, at home, Harry was _just _Ron's best friend. Sure mom fussed over him but she did the same to everyone so it was normal in his book.

Here Harry wasn't Harry Potter: _Boy-who-lived_.

At school everyone would stare as Harry passed and even go so far as to point at his scar and scream out 'BY MERLIN IT'S HIM!' he couldn't understand why Harry didn't like being famous…

Ron would do anything to be noticed, how he hated being in the **shadows**!

Sometimes he found himself growing jealous of Harry, he tried to get over it though, Harry was his best friend. He was just glad he didn't have to worry about anything like that at the moment…

The ghoul's never ending war with the pipes seemed to become more ferocious and Ron resigned himself to not getting any sleep tonight. Shivering slightly he silently slipped out of his duvet, it must be _very_ early for it to be this cold. Golly was that his breath? How could Harry **sleep** through all of this! He could see faintly in the murky gloom that Harry was curled in a corner of the bed… but he… oh for, how the hell was he able to sleep on **top** of the covers as **well**!

He quickly grabbed one of his home made jumpers before heading downstairs, he normally did everything in his power to not do any work, being lazy was the _only_ thing he worked hard at. But he figured if he grabbed his schoolbooks now he would be able to spend more time tomorrow with Harry.

His face nearly split open when he saw the mess next to the fireplace. Ron could still remember Mrs. Weasley screaming at them when she came threw the fireplace after the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry, it seemed, had discovered that he was very bad at flooing; his graceful entry had caused the whole family to end up as pile of limps in front of the fire.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!" Mrs Weasley had erupted "I ONLY CLEANED THAT FLOOR THIS MORNING!'

Ron had just stared at his Mom, mouth agape. She wasn't normally _this_ over the top.

A jovial voice then emerged from the mess 'shhhhhhhhhh we're getting to know the floor better at the moment mother!'

'Hello Floor! And how are you today.' Quipped George

'I do believe – ' Added Fred

'You could eat of this floor.'

'Could you pass me some food George?'

'I Certainly could Fre – '

'GET UP RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU!' Screamed Mrs Weasley

Everyone had eventually untangled himself or herself; Fred and George ensured that there were a lot of humorous moments including Percy somehow being upside down with his head in a cauldron. Ron had no idea how they had managed _that_!

Mrs. Weasley had given in and just sent them all upstairs, telling them to sort out which books were their own the next day. Personally Ron felt sick at the sight of so many Gilderoy Lockhart books. Grapping a handful of them Ron started to try and sort through them one at a time.

Fred, Percy, Harry, Harry… no wait that's Fred, George, His, Ginny … Ron winced at the state of the book. _Poor Gin_, even his books hadn't been in this state when he had started last year! He snorted as he chucked the tattered remains behind him; at least she had got a new _wand_ though.

A few seconds later his hand stumbled upon a strange black trimmed book, Ron groaned as he wondered what boring book Percy had bought this time '_A study of Hogwarts Prefects and their later careers_' should have been dull enough to keep Percy enthralled for weeks.

Gazing at the cover Ron was puzzled to find the words '_Diary 1943_'

'What kind of idiot buys a used diary?' Ron mumbled to nobody as he flicked it open. The words **T. M. Riddle** were all that graced the first page and many afterwards appeared to have been ripped out. Maybe it _had _been used and someone was planning on using it again? Probably Ginny: though he wouldn't put it past _Perfect Percy_.

Understanding dawned on Ron and a malicious smirk slid through his lips; just imagine the mayhem that he could make by giving Percy's future diary to the twins! Maybe they could charm it to sarcastically speak back to him, or maybe to have everything written in it copied into another book; so they could blackmail him.

Brotherly love was alive and well in the Weasley household.

Ron stopped himself just before he attempted to run to the twin's bedroom, he could after all still remember the last time he had woken Fred and George early. Maybe he should wait until morning, make that at least _later_ in the morning he thought glancing at the grandfather clock. He frowned at the pile still present on the floor, what had he been doing again? Oh right sorting… whatever… he needed to hide _this_ first.

Clutching the demonic diary he tried to silently sneak back into his bed without waking up Harry. He still didn't actually know if this was Percy's or Ginny's diary, hell it could be Fred's! Ron blanched at that particular thought. He slid the book beneath his pillow and exited the room to finish the sorting, while thinking that maybe he should wait: see who complains about not being able to find one of their books tomorrow… today.

Yeah that'd be the safest thing to do. He didn't want the twins wrath on him…

**

* * *

**

**H**arry Potter woke up. It is amazing how such a small simple sentence can contain so much _action_. It turned out today was to be one of the days when the Weasley Ghoul inspected the rest of the house; it was also the day that Fred and George were planning on initiating Harry (and possibly ickle Ronnie if they could find him…) into the art of true mischief-makers. The twins had a giant tub hoisted above Harry's bed, containing a new concoction that they were dieing to try out; lucky Harry was, of course, the test subject.

The Ghoul whooshed straight through the attic floor; proceeding to pass **through** the tub, splashing the purple liquid everywhere before it could became ethereal again. Startled, Fred took an involuntary step backwards, slipped in a puddle, lost his grip on the tub and fell onto Harry in the same instance. The tub joined them, after succumbing to the law of gravity.

It took the rest of the Weasley clan an _hour_ to stop George laughing…

**

* * *

A/N: **

**Well What do you think?**

In case you don't know, this fiction is being written with only one single specification in mind. To make everything that _could_ go wrong **_GO_** wrong.

Should Ron open the diary alone or with friends?  
Will Ginny be extremely different now that she's narrowly escaped Tom's clutches?  
What exactly is it that the twins have done now?  
Is Lucius an arsehole? Should I kill him off?

As a further note this Fic **will** contain character death. I'm not entirely sure who yet. But if you want anyone in particular to kick the bucket in a dramatic way let me know.

_**

* * *

Ravus **_


	2. Family Values

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter Books and others belong to J.K.Rowling

**

* * *

**

**_AN: _**I allready have the first lot of chapters written, theres only a few changes to make to make sure that it corresponds to the new information obabout Horucruxes.So for now enjoy the Fast updates while they last.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Family Life _

* * *

'**L**ook everyone! Harry's hitting himself again!' 

Harry sighed. 'Fred that wasn't funny the first EIGHT times…'

Fred just tweaked Harry's nose with a chuckle while Molly tried to calm George down again. Whenever he saw Fred and Harry, or as he now called them "_Frarry_", he slipped into another fit of laughter and had to be taken aside for a few more minutes.

Arthur had been given the task of 'FINDING OUT WHAT THEY'VE DONE THIS TIME!' according to his wife. But he still allowed himself a few chuckles at their expense whenever he was sure Molly was out of earshot.

'Now Fred, just because you have control at the moment doesn't mean you should abuse it.' Said Arthur, his best disciplinary parent face in place as he addressed the… person seated across the table from him and Ron.

Fred grinned angelically and lifted a spoonful of porridge to Harry's with their arm. 'Come on Harry my boy, eat up so we can get big and strong' he replied cheekily as he _accidentally _missed Harry's mouth, smearing the porridge onto his cheek. Arthur had to choke back a bout of laughter at the pleading look on Harry's face.

'We're not going to be stuck like this are we Mr Weasley?' He begged.

Frarry… as it was probably best to address him shifted nervously in his seat as Harry gained control of the body. **Somehow** the twins had created a distorted version of a merging potion, which instead of mixing both bodies into a single body and mind put them instead into a _single _body… with _two_ heads. Arthur wasn't sure how they had done it, or where to begin trying to brew a counter agent…

'C-come on Harry, don't be silly!' Ron spluttered, 'I'm sure Dad can change you back… you're just about to. Aren't you Dad?'

Arthur noticed the glance at his wand as he taped it methodically on the table; a habit he'd picked up while working in the ministry. _If he remembered the original properties of a merging potion from his 6th year at Hogwarts… _His face fell as he slumped into his chair, pocketing his wand.

'I'm not sure Ron; I don't have any idea where to even begin! This potion you've used is far beyond my expertise Fred…' Arthur sent a pitying look at his son, as his mirth turned into horror. 'You may have really done yourself in this time.'

Babbling wildly Harry tried to get up only to have control of the body swing back to Fred, who still in a state of shock let the body fall over. Ron jumped around helping them, twitching every time he had to look directly at his new… _brothers_.

Arthur nearly gave the whole game away when he saw how stricken they looked. Oh this was **too** good! It was about time the twins had a _taste_ of their own medicine anyway.

'I think we should put you both to bed and try calling St. Mungo's, it might be that they can help.' He said seriously.

Spotting Molly as she returned from tending to George, he rose from his place leaving his terrified sons where they were. Winking secretly to Molly, he turned her away from the children to make it look like a serious conversation.

'It's alright dear,' he whispered in her ear. 'They'll separate naturally in an hour, lets just give Fred a little taste of being the brunt of a prank.'

Molly glared at Arthur to show her displeasure and ignored her husband telling Fred and Harry that they would be okay. During his moment of relief Harry watched Arthur exit the room laughing wildly, heading towards the shed. Harry realised _exactly_ where the twins got their sense of humour. Harry found himself being glad that it wasn't _as_ particularly twisted as the source…

**

* * *

O**ne hour and one ringing out for Arthur later, the family was sitting around the table eating Breakfast. Harry found himself wedged between Fred and George, an honorary member of the Prankster twins… he still wasn't sure how that worked if there were _three_ of them. He was just nodding quietly to most of what they said, casting glances for help at Ron who was questionably quiet at the table today. Percy sat at the other end of the table his shiny clothing clashing with the twin's scruffy pyjamas (they never seemed to wear anything else while in the house…) While Ginny appeared in a mournful mood, she was so immersed that she didn't even suffer from one of the bouts of clumsiness that he was already getting used to. 

Ron however was finding himself suffering from not enough sleep and conflicting emotions, he was laughing himself silly over Harry's state. The twins were treating Harry better then they'd ever treated him. He didn't want to be jealous … hell he even knew that Harry didn't even like the new treatment from the twins.

He smiled humourlessly as Harry sent him another _'Get me out of here!'_ look. He shoved all those thoughts away as he mused about the **diary** he had found this morning. He was growing nervous as no-one asked about a missing book, he should probably just up and tell everyone he had found it… but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to use it against Perfect Percy if it was his.

'So Percy…' Ron blundered around trying to come up with an inconspicuous conversation. 'Err… have you got all your stuff sorted from yesterday?' Oh real swell Ron! That didn't sound guilty at all! He tried to keep his face blank as he noticed Harry was watching him curiously…

_Wait… could it have been Harry's…?_

'Finally deciding to take school seriously are you Ron?' asked Percy, 'Well I collected all my stuff from the fireplace this morning while Mum and Dad sorted out the twins, and I noticed that you'd already taken yours as well.' He noticed Ron's wince. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of Ron! It's good that you're starting to plan ahead.'

'Aw is ickle Ronikins wanting to be like Perfect Percy when he grows up!' George butted into the conversation as Fred pretended to faint at his side. 'What's the matter Ron, aren't **we** good enough role models!'

Percy scoffed and glared at the twins. '_Obviously _he's finally realised how important his decisions now will be and has decided to follow my good – '

'DON'T DO IT RON!' Fred theatrically grabbed Ron across the table his face a mask of terror. 'D-don't go over t-to the dark side!' He then grabbed his throat and pretended to choke when the now seething Percy gave him a murderous _death glare_.

Ron spluttered as he tried to get the conversation back under his control… _if he had ever had it in the first place_. 'Fred I! Umm… you see it's… Percy it's not… AAGGHHHHH!' A hand grabbed his shoulder.

Molly forced Ron back into his chair after clearing a couple of feet from his jump. 'Fred! George! Stop teasing Ron this instant! I don't see why you can't **also** take after Percy's good example like Ron is.' She smiled fondly at her youngest son.

Percy somehow managed to sit up even straighter then before. While Ginny giggled as Ron slid down in his seat his face turning the same shade as his hair. Fred was still looking like Ron had just become a Slytherin.

'But Mother,' George drew himself up copying Percy's posture while mimicking his voice.

The other twin joined in, 'If we were like Percy– '

'Imagine that – '

'Then we'd be – '

'A terribly boring – '

'Snotty suck up whom has a tendency – '

'To be an annoying – '

'Know it all.'

'When Obviously – '

'The most intelligant Weasleys – '

'Are us two.'

'Too true George – '

'Why thank you Fred.'

'Percy nether the less tends to – '

'Lack a certain Weasley charm, instead he – '

'Needs to lighten up…' Muttered Harry. Picking on the trail of thought as he gazed in amazement at the now **purple** Percy.

Grabbed from both sides Harry found his hair being ruffled with pats on the back as the two twins whooped congratulations and encouragement to the 'third' twin.

Ginny giggled even louder as her Mum tried to yell at the twins while Percy stormed out of the room. No one noticed Ron, as he was now so low in his seat that you could consider him to be under the table…

**

* * *

T**he rest of the month passed quickly for the residents of the household. Fred and George eventually let Ron join in the prankster lessons they were insisting on giving Harry… Harry had to beg them for a full hour and they stuck him in a double-headed body with Ron for annoying them so much, they only took Ron in the end because they had been so appalled that he might be becoming another Percy. 

Harry talked to Ginny about how quiet she had been, finding out that she was upset over the poor second/third hand stuff she had to have. Talking to Harry helped convince her that no one would mind and that people would judge her on her character not her possessions. Two hours later Harry wished he hadn't talked to her as she only went back to being clumsy again…

Ron enjoyed being taught the 'fine and ancient art of pranking' even if he and Harry had to put up with sometimes being a test subject… Although he knew he could never become **really** good at it, because the twins would still have done it first. He just enjoyed thinking about what he could do to a certain greasy potion git at school and Malfoy. It turned out that there was a lot more to it then Ron could ever have imagined, there was all secret rules regarding pranking wars. Special rules about the pranks not being life threatening or permanently damaging… The list was long! Ron struggled to remember most of it, especially since Fred ordered them to _never_ write down the rules. 'Can't have none pranksters finding out now can we.'

You also had to be dedicated in some subjects, while Percy may have been obsessed with his grades the twins were in turn obsessed with there pranks.

I mean who seriously keeps a list written in _gold_ of all their pranks?

Potions was one of the topics… he wasn't even going to try at that, he just told the twins that Harry was better at potions then him. He got a look of betrayal for that comment, had to spend a whole day making it up to his best friend.

Ronhowever was taught some simple yet not widely known transfiguration moves… yes he was going to try and have fun this year!

Harry didn't really see the point in the pranks, wasn't gaining the teachers attention one the worst things you could do in a class? He only went along with it because the twins were funny and Ron seemed to enjoy it. The potion lessons were both strange and helpful… although the insulting lessons were stranger. Snape had never told them some of the basics and Harry found himself at least able to complete a simple boil cure potion without blowing up the house.

The twins absolutely **loved** the fact that he could somehow make water explode if he didn't pay attention.

He now had a selection of simple pranking potions that he had no idea what to do with, one lying potion, a few self-illness potions to get out of class and other various more mundane ones.

Harry and Ron were so caught up with the twins that their last day freedom seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was quite shocking to be told, in the middle of a chess game one night, that they had to get up early to pack their stuff for Hogwarts.

The twins had, o_f course,_ known all along that it was the last day and made sure to make use of their test subjects one last time.

* * *

**E**veryone awoke at the cockcrow and Mrs Weasley's customary yodel call up the stairs, because they certainly would try to pretend they _hadn't_ heard the cockerel. Everyone had a lot to do and in trying to finish they only helped make others wait, Harry himself tried to help Ginny with her luggage only to have her descend into another bout of clumsiness and fall down the stairs colliding into Fred, George and Percy. 

Mrs Weasley made sure everyone had packed everything… to do this she had to **unpack** the trunk to check everything was there…

While most of the older Weasley's and even Ron seemed used to it Harry felt like he was living in a dream, even to the point where he nearly screamed when Mr Weasley pointed him towards a mirror to view the newest pranks from the Terrible Twosome.

_Fred and George had turned his hair flashing **gold**!_

Ron was as usual running last and thus was so preoccupied with **re-**packing his school quills and ink that he nearly overlooked the little black book that rested below his pillow.

No one had claimed it, and with the twins and the summer holidays he'd completely forgotten about it.

_Perhaps_ he'd better just give it to Mum or Dad, he thought as he reached out to take it, still packing his equipment with the other hand. He certainly had no need for another tatty useless book, especially one that was meant to be a diary!

How girly!

Blundering as he grabbed the diary, and an old leaky ink jar in the other hand he remembered _why_ he never tried to do two things at once. His hand tried to gain purchase on the slippery surface, which only made it shoot upwards away from him. He tottered backwards trying to juggle the now air born ink jar with his uneaten toast and the diary, his mind however instinctively shut down at what he concidered an impossible task and made him leap backwards to avoid being splashed with glass or ink.

_**CRASH!**_

_Oh bugg-_

'RONALD WEASLEY WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?'

_How the hell did she know it was… oh yeah, everyone else is already downstairs._

'IT WAS NOTHING MUM… I…' And because he was rubbish at lying anyway, 'I JUST DROPPED AN INK JAR, I'LL CLEAN IT UP NOW…'

He heard his Mum grumble downstairs along with a few sniggers, then a sound caused by someone hitting you lightly round the head, followed by whining.

'YOU JUST HURRY UP AND GET YOUR TRUNK DOWNSTAIRS, YOUR FATHER'S ALLREADY NEARLY BROKEN HIS NECK HANDLING GINNY'S TRUNK SO TRY AND DO SOME WORK YOURSELFS…' **A crash, followed by a door slamming**, 'GEORGE GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOUR TRUNK THERE…'

There was of course even more screaming that followed, but Ron had lived at The Burrow his whole life and had learned to block it out.

He quickly chose to interpret his Mum's words (An act that most children are very good at,) to mean that he didn't have to clean up the mess… instead he tried to grab the book from the clutter, as it was the only thing that he might need.

No he wasn't going to try and get the toast back, _thank you,_ but he'd prefer to starve.

The book was a mess… if it was ruined before it was even worse now. The outside was covered in black ink so thick from aging that it seemed to cling to book itself. _Ugghhhh…_ Ron wiped his hands on his jeans. Then remembered that these clothes should be clean… _Damn_! What was it with today?

Stepping carefully over the clutter he put the book down and literally threw the rest of his stuff into his trunk in an attempt to avoid his Mum's wrath, just as he was about slam the lid shut his eyes drew him to look again at the diary… the now _clean_ diary…

How did… it was… Ron sharply looked around the room, but finding nothing was once again forced to look at the diary…

Ron told himself it would be sensible to go downstairs _without_ touching the diary, to tell his parents exactly what happened and let them sort it out.

And because this was what he knew to be the _sensible_ thing to do… he did the exact opposite.

Reaching down tentatively he prodded the diary, and then when nothing startling happened he flicked the diary open quickly. On the first page, torn and frayed at the edges where four words written in the same dark shadowy ink that had previously surrounded the book.

_Hello?_

_Is anyone there?_

Ron gaped at the book… those words weren't there before… but how had… this didn't make sense, unless Fred and George weren't trying to play another last minute joke… but giving both him and Harry flashing Gold hair should have been enough to please them.

As Ron continued his inner monologue the written words faded as mist on paper, until it was like they were never there… Licking his lips Ron decided to chance looking like a total moron.

'Hello… C– can you… can you hear me?'

Almost before he'd finished he spied new slithers of ink creeping across the page, joining to form:

_If you can read this, then write back…_

_My name is… Tom._

'RONALD WEASLEY!' A hurricane of annoyance was ascending the stairs, 'WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?'

Ron didn't know why, but he just knew that his mum wouldn't approve of a talking book. Acting on intuition he shoved the book into his trunk and wrenched the lid closed just in time to turn guiltily as his Mum opened the door.

'Well?' she said, tapping her foot.

'I was… err… just packing my trunk and I…' his eyes darted around the room before falling to the floor. '…I was trying to clear up the Mess!' He grinned widely as though he'd just passed some difficult test.

Molly just sighed and gave a mother's: I know your not telling the truth but I'm tired so I'm not going to argue look.

'Get your trunk then Ron, your fathers just showing Harry the car while we're waiting for you.' She reached down and grabbed one end of the trunk. When Ron didn't move she shot him another look that he was **much** better at interpreting.

'Grab the other end, I'll have to clean up the mess when I get back.'

Inside the trunk the diary hesitated, as it's soundless call passed unnoticed…

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN:  
Well what do you think? **_

The Weasleys are leaving on time... that means the barrier can't block them out because they'll be going through first...  
What should Dobby do instead?  
What Exactly is Tom planning?  
Are the Weasley twins In character enough?  
Should I just blow up the Hogwarts express and kill them all?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ravus_**


	3. Explosions

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter Books and others belong to J.K.Rowling

**

* * *

Chapter 3:** _Explosions_**

* * *

T**om waited… 

It is amazing how one can learn the ways of patience when you have more then 50 years in which to learn.

_Lucius… Malfoy…_ _You're like Dumbledore aren't you… you treat this all like a game, you've played it for so long you've convinced yourself you're the player, the one that moves the pieces. Your not! No one, is a player, we're all pieces. Oh… you may be a king, a commander, but you are still a piece yourself!_

Tom could see why his older self must have recruited Lucius, so powerful in his own way… but so flawed as well. _So easy to use once you know how…_

He would not be anyone's pawn, not Lucius', not Dumbledore's, not even his other older self's. Oh, he held no illusions to his power at the moment… but that could be changed. Lucius would learn… _this_ pawn was not under his control, and even a pawn can topple a king with the right planning. A pawn can sometimes become a queen.

* * *

'**L**ocked again! Stupid train.' 

'29 compartments locked on the train! 29 COMPARTMENTS! Ron's going mad, but we're not sad. Loads more compartments to go!' Sang the twins as they dragged their trunks into passing people. People actually meaning Ron and Harry.

'Stop sulking Ron. And you two stop encouraging him.' Scowled Hermione, 'we'll find one soon'

Hermione had joined them as soon as they entered platform 9 and three quarters. She was a muggleborn witch, muggle being what wizards called non-magical people. Bushy brown haired and extremely intelligent, she'd learnt a talent of being able to glare down on her friends when lecturing them. This is quiet hard to accomplish when the person you are lecturing is taller then you.

Most of the carriage compartments were locked this year which had Fred convinced that this was the **year of love**, it had to be didn't it, what with the great _Lockhart_ teaching. George had loudly agreed that all the _couples_ deserved their privacy. Harry was sure he saw them put something on the sliding doors that they passed, he'd nudged Ron to ask, but Ron had shaken his head in a "_you-don't-want-know"_ way.

'These are the last two,' said Harry, he was getting tired now they'd reached the very end of the train. There was a door on either side of the passage. Wearily he walked ahead, jerked open the one on the left, and then froze. Three Slytherin's were seated in the compartment. Harry however was only focused on one pointed aristocratic blonde.

Draco Malfoy's surprised look melted away into one of superior distaste.

'Well, well, look what we have here,' drawled the young Malfoy, standing up to glare eye-to-eye with his enemy.

'Malfoy.' Stated Harry, trying not to blink.

'Potter. Finally decided to step down of your famous pedestal and join the rest of the world?'

'Hey everyone! Harry found a compartment!' Ron bellowed from outside, pushing Harry aside as he tried to enter. 'Come on Harry, let us – oh. It's you.'

'How elegantly inarticulate of you weasel.' Sneered Malfoy Jnr. 'Are you still following Potter around like a lap dog? What a nice little _fan club_ for our little Boy-Who-Lived.'

Ron lunged at Malfoy.

Or he would have done if his brothers weren't restraining him.

'Don't Ron. The Slytherin git isn't worth it.' Muttered George as Malfoy's ever present Cronies Crabbe and Goyle stood to flank him. Cracking their large hands you were struck by how ape like they looked.

'Are the two thugs behind you still doing your every bidding?' Harry Mocked, echoing Malfoy's earlier words. 'What nice _slaves_ for our spoilt little slytherin.'

Pale eyes narrowed.

'Stop it all of you! Ginny says that the other compartment is empty so we can stay in there.' Hermione reasoned. 'You'll only get in trouble if you keep this up. We've not even arrived at Hogwarts yet!'

'Come on Harry,' said Fred and George as they dragged the still struggling Ron into the other compartment. Hermione disappeared after them, leaving Harry alone in the snake's nest.

'Staying scarhead?' Malfoy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, assuming an air of nonchalance. 'Nice hair, is that meant to be the Gryffindork fashion this year?'

Harry sighed silently, it was much to early in the school year to deal with slytherin attitudes, especially Malfoy's.

Harry finally blinked, breaking the staring contest. He turned away while his nemesis was in mid sentence, and left.

**

* * *

B**ulging Green eyes flicked back and forth between the retreating Harry and the now furious Draco. _He never did like being ignored._

It was worried. Draco wasn't supposed to be here.

Hovering in the shadows near the ceiling it watched as Harry Potter entered the Compartment he was supposed to.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't alone.

Why did things never go as _planned_…

If only they had come to the station late instead of early then he could have just locked the barrier on them.

One more event to go, then… It was going to have to punish itself for this.

**

* * *

R**on was fuming. A Weasley's temper is something amazing to behold, but terrible to be on the receiving end. The Family already knew exactly who had inherited their mother's short fuse. Fred and George were simply murmuring agreeing comments while they waited for him to wind down. 

Normally only around four people were in a compartment at one time, and this particular one seemed smaller then usual. The collection of trunks was stacked at one end; Fred swinging his legs perched on top, George leaning against the tower.

'I was **this** close I tell you! Another second and I could have wiped that look of his face!' Ginny was patting him on the arm sympathetically.

'Ronald Weasley I don't know what you were thinking.' Lectured Hermione, 'It's against the rules to fight on the Hogwarts express, you know you could have gotten in serious trouble.'

The twins snickered at Hermione's teacher like tones.

'Harry what took you so long?' Hermione paused. 'I hope you didn't try anything with Malfoy yourself.'

While everyone else turned to question Harry, Ron had to look away.

_They didn't understand._

They thought he was annoyed at the fact that they dragged him away before he could reach Malfoy, _well yeah he was, but… it wasn't really that. _

It was the fact that the ruddy Slytherin's eyes had never left Harry's. It was like he insulted Ron only as an afterthought to get a response out of his best friend. Like he was worthless. A Shadow. They'd only been in the school; okay, make that school year, for what? Half an hour? He… oh forget it! It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, living with 7 siblings did that to you. _Harry didn't think he was a shadow, did he?_

Damn it! … Just put it aside, concentrate on what the others are doing.

'…Insulting the hairstyle,' said a half grinning Harry. 'I don't think that was nice do you?'

Fred and George were shaking their heads seriously.

Fred sighed, 'the poor jealous – '

'Slytherin,' said George as he took up the twin-speak. 'He must be upset – '

'Not to have the hairstyle himself.'

'We should give him one as well. Maybe even – '

'To the whole of Slytherin?'

'Good point dear brother'

Hermione finally lost it. 'You can't prank the entire Slytherin house on the first day of school!'

'Oh dear' said Fred 'Jealous is everywhere'

'Although – '

'She might be jealous that we – '

'Are talking to ickle Harry instead of her.'

Both the twins patted her on the knee then shoved Harry to sit next to her.

'There you go!' George grinned ignoring the incredulous look from the two second years. 'Jealously solved!'

'Back to plotting.'

'There's no better fun. Silver hair?'

'But then no-one would be able to notice – '

'Malfoy's hair as his _is_ nearly silver anyway so – '

'Flashing gold for the Slytherin's it is!' Finished Fred as both the twins rubbed their hands together gleefully.

'Um… actually," Harry finally got in while Ginny giggled as he flustered to his feet. "I was just… hoping that you would just take mine off.'

'Hey mine too!' exclaimed forgotten Ron.

Twin gasps of unison came from the culprits. 'Do you not like our artwork?'

'Oh you two would pull this on the first day of Hogwarts.' Said Hermione, but everyone heard the humour in her voice.

The time passed quickly with all of them already worked up for Hogwarts. Ginny was even more nervous then when she had been alone around Harry, but while she was worried about school she seemed to forget whatever it was that made her clumsy around him.

Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, Fred and George had sudden bouts of being deaf whenever the removal of the hair charm was mentioned.

About two hours later the door slid open, Ron and the twins sprang to their feet. Ron thinking it was Malfoy back to throw insults, while the twins were ready to hold Ron back if it was the Slytherin. Anticlimactically, it was only the plumb witch with the food trolley.

Ten minutes later the gang were munching on a horde of food, it was then that it happened.

Hogwarts Express _exploded_.

**

* * *

H**arry felt the pain in his bones even before he woke up. He opened his eyes only to close them quickly when the pain intensified. After mentally shouting every rude word he could imagine he tried again. 

Hedwig's cage was in front of him. It was upside down. Harry could read Hedwig's expressions quite well for a wizard. She was **very** annoyed.

'Okay okay, I'm moving,' muttered Harry to his owl's insistent hooting. The world spun as he carefully turned the cage over and got a nip for taking so long, Harry was finally able to notice that he was still in the Compartment.

Well… make that _most_ of the compartment.

The entire front wall was **gone**.

Harry dragged himself away from the countryside view. Kneeling down he checked on his friends, Hermione looked okay… whatever the hell that counted for seeing he'd never taken any medical courses. His whole first-aid skills counted as a documentary he'd watched when he was eight. Though he'd had enough minor injuries in his life to know that Hermione was going to have a large bruise on her hand.

Ron had a few scratches but was defiantly fine, you could tell by the snoring. Fred had a gash on the side of his face while George had gotten of scot-free. Ginny looked like she might have hit her head, which was worrying…

What was more worrying was that he wasn't panicking… he hoped he wasn't in shock again, he knew how bad that could be first-hand.

He had a headache. Unable to summon the strength to shout, he resorted to simply shaking the others awake.

Ron woke up grumbling, he was a heavy sleeper so Harry let him wake himself up the rest of the way. Hermione was also not happy. He was above Ginny when he remembered the first rule from the documentary.

_If you believe the subject to be wounded seriously then do not attempt to move them in any way. It will only result in worsening the injury._

'Harry?' a bleary eyed Ron staggered to his feet. 'What happened?'

'I – ' Harry erupted into a coughing fit, Ron slapping him on the back worsened not helped it. 'I dunno Ron.'

Ron blinked, completely ignored the answer and tried a different question. 'What are we going to do?'

'We should wake all the others first.' Stated Hermione, cradling her hand.

'Aren't you not supposed to move some-one or something if they might be badly hurt?' Asked Harry

'Why'd you think that? Wait who's hurt badly?' worried Ron.

'Ginny looks like she might have taken a hit to the head…'

'She's all right though isn't she? I mean that isn't too bad she – '

'Oh _honestly _you two! Just use a _Wingardium Leviosa _if they're hurt.'

Ron and Harry gazed blankly at her.

'It'll keep them in the same position and allow you to move them without making any injuries worse.'

Ron smiled. 'Oh. Um, yeah right.' He whipped out his wand while Harry reached into his pocket for his own wand.

'My wands gone!'

Harry scrambled around the compartment, throwing debris aside frantically. _He couldn't lose his wand!_ _What if they didn't let him into Hogwarts without it!_ Ron wide eyed quickly helped him look. It soon became apparent that the wand wasn't in the remains of the compartment.

Ron stood, fragments of wood in his hands.

'Harry…' He gulped, 'you don't think it could have – broke do you?'

'Ron what are you talking about?' asked Hermione while Harry panicked.

'Well, there's wood all around maybe the reason we can't see it is because – '

'Stop panicking Harry.' Hermione interrupted, 'Haven't either of you tried to read **anything** about wands?'

Typical blank looks met her gaze, she sighed as she began to quote one of her books.

"_If a Witch slash Wizard ever has their wand broken or destroyed then that person will be hit by a backlash of their resultant magically energies as it is forced back into the Witch slash Wizard. These forces will normally leave the wand bearer feeling weak and temperamental"_

Ron continued to stare at her. 'And that means…?'

'Don't you listen?' Snapped Hermione. 'It means that if the wand was broken the Harry would be shock, really angry and be able to _feel_ when it had happened!'

'…Oh,' said Ron as his friend breathed a sigh of relief.

'It must have been thrown outside then,' said Harry 'you two move the others out of the carriage or try to wake them up I'll look for my wand then we'll figure out what to do.'

Harry Leaped through the now removed wall while Ron muttered that he'd never perfected the_ Wingardium Leviosa _charm. How was Harry supposed to find his wand anyway? _Wait. How about…_

'_Lumos_'

Harry grinned, a light had appeared a few yards to his right. He darted over and scooped up his possession only to hear a loud _snap_ behind him.

Jumping in surprise he spun quickly raising his wand. Only to hear a snarl as something leaped at him, pinning him to the floor. Blood dripping onto him Harry felt a wand tip on his temple as a hand gripped his front.

'**Potter**.'

One eye bleeding freely, _Draco Malfoy_ glared down murderously at his nemesis.

* * *

**_A/N:  
Well what do you think?_**

What is Tom's fiendish plan?  
Does Tom know about Harry Potter?  
Are the pranks going to continue at Hogwarts?  
Will everyone even get to Hogwarts in the end?  
Where are they?  
How badley does Draco want to kill Harry?

* * *

**_Ravus_**


	4. Keep your Friends Close

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter Books and others belong to J.K.Rowling

* * *

**_A/N:_** Just so you're clear. No one in this story is completely evil. However some will still be annoying, some will still be gits and some will still be slimy. **

* * *

Chapter 4:** _Keep Your Friends Close_ **

* * *

H**arry head butted the blond, shoving him off quickly. They scrambled apart, flustered steps tripping over the rocky terrain. 

Draco was quicker, sweeping his wand in the smooth motion of a tripping jinx. Harry tried to jump only ending up sprawled further away, closer to the broken carriage. A curse splashed next to him as he rolled aside bringing his wand up.

'_Tarantallegra!'_

Harry managed a breather as Draco's legs forced him to dance a jig. This wasn't a fight! Harry didn't know enough spells, what with Voldemort possessing his hopeless Defense teacher last year.

Treat it like a brawl with Dudley then.

Draco was shaking of the jinx as Harry rushed forward shooting out every single spell that came to mind. Circling to the right so that Draco's vision would be obscured by blood. The Slytherin managed to keep up some sort of weak shield charm, which tolled each time a spell struck. Until Draco sidestepped the last tickling charm, trying to wipe clean his eye while jabbing forward the wand with the stinging hex. But Harry was already too close, right next to his opponent, ducking under the blonds aim and slamming a fist into his jaw.

It felt like Harry's hand was broken but it was worth it as the blond stumbled backwards, dazed. Allowing Harry the time he needed for the next slow movements and incantation.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_'

The holly wand rose gently pulling his opponent into the air.

'Give it up Malfoy!' He tried to catch the blonde's gaze. 'This isn't the time for fighting you git.'

Their eyes locked abruptly and Draco scoffed, 'you must think your something, eh _Potter_, so high and mighty. You're going to pay this time!'

'What are you talking about?'

'Crabbe and Goyle are nearly dead after what you've pulled!'

Harry backpedalled at the accusation, his concentration slipped. 'No- I-'

Draco arm snapped up, able to move.

'_Serpensorti_!'

Erupting from the wand end, the conjured snake nearly bit Harry's head of mid-flight. This was advanced magic. The Snake raised up hissing as its head moved back and forth swaying almost hypnotically. Draco was laughing now. Harry wasn't going to let himself be scared of a snake.

'_Stop it_!' He hissed. Eyes still locked with the serpents. It froze and Harry flinched backwards thinking it would strike.

'_You Speak_.'

The tone was filled with wonderment and came directly from the serpent's mouth. The snake was **talking** to him! Harry didn't understand but was filled with calm, he knew with strange certainty that the snake would do whatever he commanded. Smiling he reached down extending his arm, murmuring for it to come towards him so he could look after the snake. It was, even now, strangely hypnotic to see this creature move.

It was almost touching him, when a blasting curse blew it apart while Draco yelled '_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!'

His body locked suddenly in a standing position, perfectly to attention before he toppled backwards. His body no longer responded, eyes were locked only upwards, he couldn't even scream for help. Then Draco was above him. Blood still smeared over half his face. Blond hair dishevelled over wide amazed eyes.

'You talked to it.' He whispered, 'Only Salazar _Slytherin_ could talk to snakes.'

The young dark wizard seemed to be at a loss for words, Harry didn't see why it was such a big deal. But with each moment Draco stayed staring at him Harry was filled with more and more doubt and a hint of fear crept into his heart.

'Malfoy!'

The blondes head turned to meet Ron's fist right between the eyes. They both tumbled sideways out of Harry's vision, his eyes and body still locked forward from the curse.

Thumps and cracks sounded from beside him, and in less then a moment a fierce grinning red head was looking down at him.

'You all right there mate?'

* * *

'**O**uch!' 

Hermione huffed, 'stop moving and I'll be finished quicker.'

'But it hurts' whined Fred

'Of course it hurts! You've got a deep scar down your face, what do you expect.'

'You could kiss it better!'

Hermione was annoyed to find she was blushing. Glaring at the older boy she accidentally jabbed her wand forward striking the gash.

'**Ouch**!!'

'I told you not to move.' She said in satisfaction

All of the Hogwarts students had stayed in the relative protection of the carriage, George had wanted to go camping out somewhere else but stopped when Hermione had pointed out that it was going to rain later.

Ginny was the most injured; her ginger hair was matted with dark clumpy sections of blood. Hermione had found her watch earlier to discover they'd been unconscious for 2 hours. _She knew that she should have started on medical magic last year, but it was all so new_! The three Slytherins were all tied up at the back, courtesy of George as soon as he'd awoke. At the moment the elder twin was congratulation Ron over and over again for knocking out Malfoy.

Honestly, fighting at a time like this.

Both the large brutes (she couldn't tell them apart) had multiple injuries. With one of them having broken his arm in a way that was horrible to look at. All twisted, as though the skin was shredded of the bone itself. The other brute was in a state similar to Ginny, while Malfoy's cuts had stopped bleeding. George had added a stunner to the foul-mouthed scion when he'd said a word beginning with **mud**. Hermione had just been told it was a bad word, that it was a dirty word that shouldn't be used.

'All hail the young champion!'

She turned to spot the return of Ron, George and Harry.

'Did you find anything out there?' she asked.

'No.' Said Harry with a shake of his head. 'We're the only carriage that was de-railed.'

'George!' Yelped Fred, as he waved madly at his twin. 'George! Save me brother, she's threatening to kiss my boo boo's better!'

_These idiots!_

Hermione huffed and went over to look at the Slytherins. She could at least see what she could do to help regardless of who they were. And when she was done Fred and George better stop messing around.

'Terrible sorry dear brother but I've got a **new** twin now! Isn't that right Ronnikins?'

'Hey!' yelled Ron. 'I'm not a part of – '

'What? This is treason! Mutiny! I'll have your head for this George!'

'I'm Fred!'

'No _I'm_ Fred!'

'Well I bet Fred couldn't have laid out little Malfoy with one blow! It was beautiful!'

'You're replacing me with Ronnikins? You wouldn't want me as an enemy brother. How about I tell everybody about the time in first year where you woke me up in the middle of the night terrified because you'd – '

'Hey now! You said – '

'You said!'

The sound of scuffles once again filled the air, as Hermione finished glancing over their three captives. Harry had wandered next to her, rooting through his trunk.

Walking back towards the Weasley's she nudged Ron to get him to close his jaw, he stood standing with his mouth open staring at his brothers.

'Fred! George! Stop fighting!'

To her amazement they actually did stop. Before one of them got a last dig in by shoving the twins head into the mud, then a moment later both were standing upright, grinning like clowns again.

'Now really Hermione, how very un-lady – '

'Like to shout out like that.'

_There was no way of dealing with these two._

'We need to start thinking about a rescue' She started calmly.

'Who we rescuing?'

'Ourselves! We need to stay by the carriages so that we can be easily found. We need a fire going as well as it will be dark soon. Place it under an overhand in case it does start raining.'

'Hermione.' Ron interrupted. 'We can just all get on the few brooms we have and fly the rest of the way to Hogwarts.'

'Really Ron, and how long will it take to get to Hogwarts?'

He looked around, 'dunno.'

'Hours! We were only half way there on the train and our brooms wouldn't be able to carry our stuff. We need to be sensible, there are clear cut instructions on what to do in situations like this in "Hogwarts a History".'

'You've _read_ that?' Asked an awed George.

'Yes. It says we need to send off a letter and wait for help to come to us.'

Fred and George shared a twin-spoken glance. 'Bagsie the fire duty!'

As the two clowns ran of for firewood, Hermione cajoled Ron over to where Harry was already waiting stroking his owl's plumage. Hedwig was a beautifully snowy owl and one of the most intelligent that Hermione had ever seen.

'Thanks Harry, are you sure you don't mind us using her to send for help?'

The owner paused in mid stroke before glancing up at them. Hedwig answered for him with a shrill hoot, nipping the fingers that held her in affection.

'I'm sorry madam,' Hermione smiled, 'I should have asked you first shouldn't I. Can I take you for just a second?'

The owl hopped over to her arm, head bobbing in agreement.

While she retreated some parchment and quills from a trunk Ron was regaling Harry with the details of his heroic rescue. It was lucky that Ron had gotten there in time. Harry however was merely nodding along gazing of into the distance.

'Harry, are you sure that you're alright?' He blinked and shifted uneasily.

'Of course.'

Well she wasn't going to believe _that_. Something was bothering him; Ron didn't even seem to notice, still retelling a story that got more daring and exciting each time. **Boys**! Why couldn't they be _sensible_ for once?

* * *

**I**t was when the night had fell and the moon was highest that Draco Malfoy recovered from the stunning spell. He screamed everyone awake demanding that they release him. **_

* * *

A/N: _**

**_Well what do you think?  
_**Was the fight childish enough?  
I always hated that in some Fics 12 year olds could cast cutting and killing curses -rolls eyes-  
Don't ya just love the twins?  
Next we get to see Ron puffed up from the fight, Draco whining and the twins being… themselves.

**_

* * *

Ravus_**


End file.
